MafiaTale
Story Overview The Underground is a complicated network of crime-infested cities. On the outside they seem like normal places to live, but the law enforcement and crime rings both know that these places have much more beneath the surface. As there has always been, there is tension between the major mafia godfathers and gang leaders. But recently, due to some new independent thieves in town, tensions have been rising, and soon might break out in an all-out war. Everyone's taking sides, hoping that they'll end up on top at the end of it all, and corruption is leaking into even the most noble and innocent of SOULs. Story ever expanding Rules *To join, you must... **gain approval from 2/3 leaders of the AU **be accepted by the head of any mafia/mob/gang you're trying to join **provide a brief description of how your character should fit into the AU **have your OC's page up to standards. *All OCs should either be in a gang, mob, mafia, with the police, or owe something to/be working against one of the aforementioned, to be able to fit them into the plot. *Only leaders of the AU may edit or add canon Undertale characters. Factions Law Enforcement= Law Enforcement Asgore Asgore is the head of all law enforcement in The Underground, and a huge target for all mafia families. However, through the diligent work of his officers, he's well protected from the assassination attempts. Undyne Undyne is Asgore's loyal Second in Command, and the one who actually organizes the officers of the law. She has a very strong drive to bring all wrongdoers in, but just can't seem to get her officers to get their hands on anyone. She's willing to do the dirty work herself, but with the incompetence in most of her force, it becomes very difficult. Dr. Alphys Dr. Alphys is the top forensics expert on hand in The Underground. She often works directly with Undyne to try to solve cases. Although her career is in forensics, it is no doubt to anyone that her true passion is in robotics. Her office is full of design sketches and small crude robots. She seems to have abandoned her passion after an incident with one of her larger projects. The Great Avv! Avv is a detective working for the police, dead set on rooting out the crimelords, and bringing them all to justice! Bryson A corrupt cop who doesn't fight crime for justice, but works for his own personal gain. He will commonly make deals with the mafias to hunt down other mafia members or even other police officers. He is incredibly skilled at his job though, as he is able to hunt down many mafia members easily using behavioral investigation rather than using physical evidence Michael Carter A human who is with the police, however Michael has this... problem with guns and melee weapons, as Michael is suspecting EVERYONE that is not part of the police. I mean that's part of the job, but it's different. And he doesn't suspect Toriel at all, because she's just that nice. Michael is extremely paranoid, and he doesn't show it necessarily. He looks strong on the outside, but in the inside he's just ready to lose it. But, no. In fact his paranoia has gotten so bad he's planning on resigning and becoming part of the Nuetral group. So bad that's it's starting to show now. He could do anything to kill Mafia groups. |-|Gaster= Gaster's Mafia W. D. Gaster Gaster is a mysterious Godfather who never shows his face, not even to his highest officials. His Family consists almost entirely of skeletons, and is arguably the most formidable (and rich) one in The Underground. Sans Sans is one of the two highest members (below godfather of course) in Gaster's mafia. He is only a part of the family because... He's a part of the family. Sans has some relation to Gaster, but like everything else to do with Gaster, nobody is quite sure about the specifics of their relation. Papyrus Papyrus, like Sans, was dragged to the top of Gaster's mafia due to familial relations. He doesn't like the mafia life, but feels obligated to participate. What he really wants though is to join the police force, and take down the crooks that he knows so well. His conflicted morals lead him to leave lots of tips for the police in secret. Igneus Symphoniae Igneus Symphoniae is a skeleton that is part of Gaster's mafia. He is the owner of a popular, posh Night Club by the name of "The Rib Cage" which is really only a facade used by Gaster to trade information and illegal goods, Igneus is tasked with keeping the cover clean and thus is hardly ever actually involved in the shady dealings. he will often warmly greet anyone into the building, friend or foe, making sure they have a good time in his club, and most importantly, making sure they don’t go snooping around, ensuring all of Gaster's dealings can be done safely and without interruptions. |-|Needleteeth= NeedleTeeth's Mafia Needleteeth Needleteeth was a rich skeleton residing in Hotlands, as well as the Godfather of a large Mafia in the Underground. He was killed by his right hand, Ina. Ina Ina is a small child who lead a rough life up until the day she stumbled upon Needleteeth's operation. She was forced into a deal, but it has turned out far better for her than pickpocketing on the street was. She worked as a personal assistant to the godfather, mostly spying for him. She's the perfect fit for the job because she's young, and looks innocent. Eventually, she murdered Needleteeth, and assumed his spot at the head of the mafia, despite her young age. Frank Solondz A drug runner who funds the mafia on drugs and cash. Only problem, they're still a puppy, so they can talk childish from time to time but they try their best to get a good reputation in the mafia. Frank Solondz away from the mafia has a little private drug stash and smokes a Joint in their free time Mersmis Alxyga Mersmis is the one that arranges the blackmailing and the goons, as well as collecting of the debts from people. He mostly uses violence, as it is his main method, for collecting debts. Juniper Herbst Another one of Needleteeth's agents for executing the ones in debt for a long time. He passes off as a fragile, poor, starving child, and when the time is right, he murders whoever approaches him, in secret. Vitena Kyzak A fugitive from the crime city of Kilon. She was taken in by Needleteeth, and now she works for him as a merchant for the black market. Arkar Elymas Arkar is Needleteeth's secretary and advisor, arranging his agenda and routine, and marking his meetings. He's also the security guard, watching out for anyone stealing from Needleteeth, |-|Pitonion= The Pitonion Gang The Pitonion Gang is a dangerous gang, mostly greedy for money, and taking control over areas. For the most part, you don't want to mess with them, or get in their way. They make very shady deals. Pit Pit Peter Peterson Pitonion, the leader of The Pitonion Gang. His big brains, charming but intimidating voice and overall looks make him one of the most intimidating gang leaders. He means business, and almost no one will get away with scamming him or cheating him out of anything. Not without being beaten to a bloody pulp, or getting their throat sliced. Peterson is fair to those who abide his wishes or do good work for him, however, to those who cross him or get on his bad side. They don't last long. Peterson wears a nice grey tuxedo, black gloves, and a white fedora that covers his eyes. He has a cane that he can use like a baton and a pistol in his shirt. Korriet Korriet is one of Peterson's henchmen. Being tall and strong, his four arms and glowing eyes make him intimidating enough on its own. He wears his normal business outfit minus the lab coat. His hair is gelled while also wearing a black fedora. (Only his strength remains from him, all his normal powers are gone in this AU. ) Currod-Upted Currod-Upted is the other one of Peterson's henchmen. A giant robot golem. In this AU, he isn't busted, and isn't covered in plants and his hands are fully usable). Currod is much smarter, although he still prefers to work under orders. He is huge and powerful. With a lot of strength. His only weakness is that he is not understood by most except Korriet and a few others, and he's extremely slow. Despite being a giant robot, he actually wears a tuxedo also. Corrilina Corrilina is Peterson's right-hand man-- Er, Woman. (In this AU, she doesn't have her trance/hypnosis powers, however, she still has her claws and venomous fangs.) She is close to Peterson, so close that Peter actually treats her more of a daughter than a member. However, she treats him the same as always, as the leader. She has a bit fo a temper and quick to react. She has a business dress with a long grey skirt and sometimes wears a small hat. An issue is that she has a family with Mirage, with their two kids still. And tries to keep this a secret from them. JuteBox JuteBox is Peterson's moneyman. So for the most part, he doesn't leave their hideout unless it's needed. (In this AU, JuteBox was not made by Peter, but still a close friend of Korriet's.) He remains to be mostly indifferent than normal. |-|Asriel= Asriel's Greenhouse Asriel Asriel is a plant fanatic living in Toriel's basement. He's a seemingly sweet child, but has a bit of a mean streak to him. He grows a lot of dangerous plants, but since he never gets hurt by them and keeps them properly pruned, Toriel lets him keep them. A few of his plants are sentient... Flowey Flowey is Asriel's most dearly held plant. The two have very similar goals and views on life, so Asriel will commonly go to Flowey for advice. Craig Prickle One of Asriel's many plants, Craig is considered the muscle of the group, with his large and thorn-covered stature. As a result, he tends to carry out many of Asriel's missions. As opposed to wanting to become the law, Craig instead aims on inheriting the title of the leader of the group, hoping that one day when Asriel is gone, Craig will take his place. Thera The same experiment that created Thera originally was still performed. However, something went much different this time. The magic had been put into an area with much more plant life, causing her to become a plant creature instead of a stone creature. She is made of green vines, with daisies for eyes, and long green, flowing hair made of… Some leafy-green vegetable. She is relatively harmless, and simply chose to join Asriel’s gang for safety from other Mafias. |-|Winged Demons= Winged Demons Saffron the Bat Saffron the bat is a real vampire bat, he has shades, a classic looking tuxedo, black pants, and sharp claws, they hurt like saffron in your nose if he is able to get you with them. He is a former leader of his old family gang The Winged Demons, he has 2 Members, Amanda, his sister, and Bart, his brother. He left his gang to go join his old friends The Condiment Crew, he was originally a helper of the condiment crew, but then he left his siblings to run the gang and business. He is also an old friend of gaster, but nobody remembers their relations since the last reset, apart from Saffron, He is skilled in Krav Maga, and he is also a very fast flier, He is wanted by many officers Amanda the Bat Amanda the Bat is saffron's younger sister and is a rare bat monster called a Flying Fox. She has black shades as well as a stitched up black vest, as she got cut in 201X, she wears a dark sweater as well as dark colored gloves, she wears black pants and light blue boots. She is a master of disguise and body proportion camouflage, she is slow at running, but an excellent flier. She can fight amazingly as well. Amanda was a helper when saffron and his siblings robbed a casino, injured 3 people, and stole 20.000 dollars in gold. Bart the Bat Bart the Bat is saffron's younger brother and is a normal brown bat, he doesnt have any claws or giant wings or fangs, but he is fast and skilled at kicking. He has spikey wings and a beanie/bowl haircut, his clothes consist of a black button up shirt and black dress pants, as well as black shades and shoes. Bart isnt as strong, but is very agile, he isnt as known as Amanda, but is still feard by other criminals. Bart secretly passes other info onto the cops, but they dont know he is a criminal himself. He also helped with the Casino Bat Robbery. He has a quiet personality as well. |-|Neutral/Independent= Neutral/Independent Frisk Frisk is a small time thief, just breaking into The Underworld with the help of a distant family friend, Toriel. They're certain that they're going to rule the area with an iron fist someday. They just have to take out the mafia bosses first... Toriel Toriel is a baker who lives and works in a nice part of Ruins. To the law enforcement she seems perfectly nice and unremarkable, but in actuality she provides room and board to those less law abiding than her, provided they have the right connections. For example, Frisk, a family friend. Mettaton Mettaton is a ghost that possessed a robot designed by Dr. Alphys. He lives in a cottage south of Snowdin. He paints the picturesque forest and sells his paintings to get by. with Napstablook in a small apartment in Waterfall next to a speakeasy. He works in the speakeasy as a pianist and performer to help pay the rent. alone in an apartment in Hotland. He works as a chef in a high-end restaurant. in a small house on the outskirts of New Home. He works as a performer on stage at the local theater. He has a passion for the arts of all kinds. Napstablook Napstablook is a ghost that lives in a small apartment. They work as an accountant. Dexter A freelance Detective who doesn't stop crime for good or justice to the system instead he does it whether it's either the right or wrong thing to do, he was a part-time bartender once upon a time with his Fiance Loretta but ever since she was abducted by a Mafia Gang he knew it was the right thing to get her back once and for all. Grandma Calibri Grandma Calibri works as an independent information broker, willing to dispose of any person's information for the right price. Using her ability, she can manifest in any non-air tight space, and listen in on conversations as well as steal important documents. However, information can easily be faked by the owner of said information or if Calibri is paid enough to fake it. Emily (Dragon) Emily was found by Toriel, in a near death state. Toriel helped her recover, and Emily pledged her life to protecting Toriel. She keeps her fear of guns, but ignores that fear… most of the time. She is a small time thief, and usually finds something to do/steal if Toriel ever sends her away. Locations Ruins= Ruins Ruins is the smallest, oldest, and most decrepit city in The Underground. Most of the buildings have crumbled from years of no maintenance. However, there are still a few nice neighborhoods with gardens and little shops. Operating Crime Rings *Asriel's Greenhouse Residents *Toriel *Frisk *Asriel *Flowey *Emily *Thera |-|Snowdin= Snowdin Snowdin used to be a small, mountain-top logging town, but after governmental policies on foresting changed, it became an industry-driven city. The high altitude keeps the city very cold, and the smog from production keeps it dark. The cold and dark is a good breeding ground for crime in Asgore's mind, so he has ordered that many police officers be stationed there at all times. Operating Crime Rings *Gaster's Mafia Residents *Sans *Papyrus *Several canine law enforcement officers *Mettaton |-|Waterfall= Waterfall Waterfall is probably the cleanest city in The Underground, in terms of both physical cleanliness and crime. The city surrounds a large river, and has several smaller rivers and ponds scattered about. Operating Crime Rings *Condiment Crew Residents *Undyne *Mettaton *Napstablook *Ina *Achilles *Saffron the Bat *Amanda the Bat *Bart the Bat |-|Hotland= Hotland Hotland is a city of bustling activity and nightlife. The law enforcement's forensics lab is located here. Operating Crime Rings *Needleteeth's Mafia Residents *Needleteeth *Alphys *Mettaton |-|New Home= New Home New Home is the largest city in The Underground. It serves as the headquarters for the law enforcement in the area. Despite the high concentration of officers though, there is still a lot of crime. Operating Crime Rings *Gaster's Mafia Residents *Asgore *Mettaton *Deukon |-|Other= Trivia *At least one RP in this AU was done before the page was made. Credit *All members of the AU for their characters and contributions *HolyTraitor, and The Great Avv for their previous leadership *TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade for sprite edits Gallery MafiaTale Ina Battle Sprite.png MafiaTale Bryson Battle Sprite By Jaz.png MafiaTale Maye Battle Sprite By Jaz.png MafiaTale Riley Battle Sprite By Jaz.png MafiaTale Emily Battle Sprite By Jaz.png Category:AU Category:RP AU